internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Crowe
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm, unknown style | role = Match referee | family = | international = true | testdebutdate = 4 March | testdebutyear = 1983 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | testcap = 151 | lasttestdate = 19 March | lasttestyear = 1990 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 9 January | odidebutyear = 1983 | odidebutagainst = Australia | odicap = 42 | lastodidate = 11 March | lastodiyear = 1990 | lastodiagainst = Australia | club1 = South Australia | year1 = 1977–1982 | club2 = Auckland | year2 = 1982–1992 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 39 | runs1 = 1,601 | bat avg1 = 26.24 | 100s/50s1 = 3/6 | top score1 = 128 | deliveries1 = 18 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 41/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 75 | runs2 = 1,518 | bat avg2 = 25.72 | 100s/50s2 = 0/7 | top score2 = 88* | deliveries2 = 6 | wickets2 = 0 | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 28/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 180 | runs3 = 10,233 | bat avg3 = 37.90 | 100s/50s3 = 22/56 | top score3 = 159 | deliveries3 = 100 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 55.00 | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = 1/10 | catches/stumpings3 = 199/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 139 | runs4 = 2,974 | bat avg4 = 26.31 | 100s/50s4 = 1/14 | top score4 = 130* | deliveries4 = 6 | wickets4 = 0 | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 56/– | date = 4 November | year = 2009 | source = http://content-aus.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/36620.html Cricinfo }} Jeffrey John Crowe (born 14 September 1958) is a former New Zealand cricketer. He is the son of Dave Crowe and elder brother of Martin Crowe. They are cousins of Oscar winning actor, Russell Crowe. Although the elder of the two Crowe brothers, Jeff first came to Test cricket in 1982–83, a year after his younger brother Martin. This was partly because he had launched his own career in South Australia, where he played with considerable success from 1977 and 1982. The Australian selectors were interested, but he decided to return to his own country where he became a reliable fielder who could also keep wicket. Given the task of going in at first wicket down against the West Indian fast bowlers in the Caribbean in 1984–85, he responded with a knock of 112 in the follow on at Sabina Park. He captained New Zealand in six Tests. For a time, Jeff Crowe was manager of the New Zealand cricket team and in 2004 he became an ICC match referee. External links * Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:Umpire Category:Cricketers Category:1958 birthsCategory:Living people